2 de Septiembre
by Neko-Dei
Summary: El día en que sus vidas dieron un giro trágico. (decidido no sirvo para los Summary)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad absoluta de Hidekaz Himaruya

Advertencias: pues mención de (al final) y puede que las haga llorar y algun error de ortografia que se me pudo haber saltado :3 disfrútenlo

Estaba orgulloso su pequeño cumplía hoy cinco años, no podía estar más feliz. Esto era lo que cruzaba por su mente mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de su hijo, con un abundante desayuno en una bandeja.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de su pequeño, dejo la bandeja en una mesita que estaba cerca y toco la puerta, espero por unos minutos y como no recibió respuesta decidió abrir un poco la puerta y tomando la bandeja termino de empujarla, ingresando de una vez a la habitación.

Puso una de sus mejores sonrisas, esperando encontrar a su pequeño sentado en la cama, con cara de sueño, en ese momento él se acercaría y le desearía de todo corazón un muy feliz cumpleaños, mientras dejaba el desayuno en la mesita de luz y posteriormente lo abrazaba. Que tan lejos estaba de la realidad…

Lo que se encontró en la habitación fue un desastre, las cosas que el niño tenía en los estantes estaban tiradas por el suelo, la cama de este estaba completamente desecha y lo más importante, mirara donde mirara no había rastro del menor. Esto último o asusto de sobre manera haciendo que soltara la bandeja y el desayuno callera esparciéndose por el suelo.

Y grito- ¡Peteeeeeer! – grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su pequeño.

El grito llego hasta los oídos de Berwald, quien corrió por las escaleras hasta llega donde estaba su "esposa" encontrándose, al cruzar la puerta, ese horrible panorama. Lo primero que hizo fue acercase a Tino y abrasarlo para que se calmara.

Tino al sentir los brazos de Berwald se escondió en su pecho, diciendo entre sollozos "no está" "mi niño no está Berwald"

Cuando se calmó, el sueco le pregunto qué había sucedido. El más bajo le dijo que no sabía, que solo había entrado y encontrado todo en ese estado. Al saber esto, ayudo al finlandés a parase y le dijo que fuera a llamar a la policía, mientras el otro se iba Berwald se acercó a la cama que su hijo solía ocupar, y una vez se halló frente a ella, una lagrima traicionera escapo de sus ojos cayendo sobre un papel que se encontraba sobre la cama.

Tomo la nota y la leyó, está escrita con una perfecta letra decía:

"espero no importunarlos demasiado pero me eh enterado que su hijo, la igual que ustedes es un país y su ubicación me es de mucha utilidad en estos momentos, por lo cual decidí tomar posesión de él convirtiéndome en su tutor. Espero entiendan mis motivos y creo que lo más conveniente es que no interfieran en el asunto, ya que eso nos perjudicaría a todos y podría poner en peligro a su hijo. Les prometo que cuando ya no me sea de utilidad les devolveré a Peter, pero mientras lo sea quiero que se olviden de él, pues no quiero que sufran más de lo necesario"

Al terminar de leer aquella nota fue hacia donde estaba el finlandés, al llegar con él lo vio sentado en el sofá maldiciendo por lo bajo a os policías que estaban tardando bastante. Cuando Tino noto la presencia del sueco se paró y fue hacia él, una vez estuvo frente a Berwald noto que este tenía un papel en la mano, pero cuando iba a pregunta que era el mayor se le dio. Algo extrañado por esa actitud abrió el papel y cuando termino de leerlo, con lágrimas en los ojos lo arrugo y tiro con ira al suelo, luego de eso fue corriendo escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación de un portazo.

Al poco tiempo llego la policía, buscaron pruebas y leyeron la nota. Luego de unas horas se fueron asegurándole a Berwald que harían todo lo posible para encontrar a su hijo. Una vez se fueron el sueco subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con el finlandés, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta la golpeo suavemente y preguntó "T'no ¿E'tas bi'n?"

Lo que recibió como respuesta fue un sollozo, el cual pronto se convirtió en un llanto desesperado, el sueco no podía soportar que su "esposa" llorando de esa manera, así que abrió la puerta, encontrando al menor parado mirando hacia la ventana se acercó a él y lo abraso tiernamente por la espalda, en ese momento noto un pequeño detalle al parecer Tino sostenía entre sus manos una foto en la que aparecían ellos y su pequeño cuando aún se encontraban en el hospital, tas el nacimiento de Peter.

Al sentir los fuertes brazos de Berwald rodeándolo Tino se dio vuelta y lo abraso llorado en su pecho, estuvieron así por un par de horas. Cuando el finlandés se calmó un poco se sentaron en la cama aun abrasados.

-¿Qué te dijeron los policías?

-d'jeron q' h'rian t'do lo q' p'di'ran p'ra enc'ntarlo.

-solo espero que este bien- mientras decía esto se acurruco contra el mayor, buscando la seguridad y el calor que este siempre le brindaba.

Pasaron cinco meses y el aura de tristeza que se había alojado en la casa en ese tiempo se había disipado, la habitación de Peter ahora estaba perfectamente ordenada y limpia, ya que Tino se había encargado de ello. Conforme los días pasaban más se sentía la falta del niño en la casa. Berwald y Tino aún estaban tristes por su perdida pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro y eso les ayudaba mucho.

Pero un día tocaron a la puerta mientras Tino estaba en la casina, así que le pidió al sueco que atendiera. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un policía este le informo sobre el caso y se marchó, cero la puerta y se adentró en la casa yendo hacia la cocina, pero se encontró con Tino en el camino este le pregunto quién había tocado la puerta.

Berwald le dijo que había sido un policía que vino a informarles del caso, "entonces ¿lo encontraron?" le interrumpió para hacerle esa pregunta, pues guardaba la esperanza de que fuera cierto. Pero no lo era el sueco le dijo que solo habían hallado al culpable, este era Arthur Kirkland o como ellos lo conocían Inglaterra, peor que ya se había marchado del país y no les iba a ser posible encontrarlo.

Ante eso la sonrisa de Tino se borró y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos listas para salir, pero no lo hizo, no dejo que escaparan almenos no hasta que se abraso al mayor y hay abrasado a él pudo soltar todas sus lágrimas, pero estas no era lágrimas de tristeza eran lágrimas de impotencia, pues no podían hacer nada por su hijo y de ira, la cual estaba dirigida única y exclusivamente a cierto ingles estirado que había osado quitarle a su hijo no lo podía soportar, tenía ganas de ir y romperle la cara agolpes, pero no era el único Suecia también quería tomar el primer vuelo que encontrara e ir donde el ingle para golpearlo hasta que se cansara.

Pero a la vez ambos sabían que si hacían eso se meterían en un gran problema así que optaron por sufrir en silencio, aunque a la vez juntos y esperar a tener una idea adecuada para recuperar a su hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

pues aqui esta la ultima parte

advertencias: mencion de M-perg

Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad absoluta de Hidekaz Himaruya

El tempo siguió su curso, los días, meses y años pasaron hasta el punto de estar a un par de semanas de que se cumpliera el aniversario del secuestro de Peter y a la vez su cumpleaños, ya casi se cumplían cinco años en dos semanas su niño cumpliría los diez años, Tino sonrió tristemente al recordar que no podría estar con él ese año, de nuevo, aunque como cada año él tenía pensado compra un regalo para su hijo, por más que no estuviera presente eso le hacía sentir bien y tranquilo.

Esa misma tarde Berwald y Tino tenían planeado ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, pero cuando se acercaron a la salida de su hogar vieron un trozo de papel que te asomaba por debajo de la puerta. El menor se agacho para tomarlo, vio que era un sobre y ni bien lo tuvo en sus manos lo primero que resalto era el nombre escrito en el sobre "Arthur Kirland" se volteó quedando frente a frente con el sueco y le extendió la carta, se miraron a los ojos y fueron hacia el sofá.

Abrieron la carta y comenzaron a leerla:

"lamento de todo corazón haberles causado tanto sufrimiento, pero mis superiores me obligaron a cometer tal atrocidad como la de secuestrar a su hijo. No tuve más opciones. Ellos están dispuestos a devolverle a Peter, pero para ello ustedes deben pagar una suma considerable de dinero. También me han dicho que les informara que el nombre de la nación a la que representa su hijo es Sealand, una pequeña "nación". Espero que acepten la oferta y puedan recuperar a Peter, otra vez mis más sinceras disculpas"

Al terminar de leer la carta Suecia levanto la mirada y frente a él se encontraba Tino llorando en silencio pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. En eses momento lo supo, no le importaría cuanto le costara él recuperaría a su hijo.

Le envió una carta a Arthur con su contestación, aceptando el trato y preguntando cuando se reunirían para que le devolviera a Peter.

Pasaron seis días llenos de tención para ambos, eso les recordaba cuando estaban cerca de la fecha del parto ya hace nueve escasos años. Cuando la carta llego, Tino la abrió impaciente e intrigado por lo que diría aquel trozo de papel.

En él se encontraba el precio que debían pagar y el día, hora y lugar en el que debían encontrase. El cual era 27 de agosto a las 12 pm. Irían ambos de eso estaban seguros. Los días pasaron lentamente hasta que lego el día esperado, fueron hacia el lugar acordado donde encontraron a Inglaterra y detrás de él una enorme caja.

Se aproximaron hacia él y sin decir ninguna palabra Berwald le tendió un sobre que contenía el dinero, Arthur lo tomo y abrió de inmediato contándolo lentamente, esto hiso que Tino se desesperara un poco. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba todo el dinero del precio acordado, se giró y abrió la caja, de esta salió inmediatamente Peter que al ver a sus padres hay corrió la poca distancia que los separaba y salto a los brazos de su "madre" Finlandia. Se mantuvieron abrasados por un tiempo hasta que Arthur se dio media vuelta para irse, pero fue detenido por la voz de Tino se giró de nuevo para ver que quería, y se encontró con este frente a él.

El finlandés mantenía una pequeña sonrisa extendió lentamente su mano asía arriba y luego a la cara de Arthur dándole un fuerte puñetazo a este tirándolo al suelo, la expresión del nórdico se tornó sombría y le dijo "como te vuelvas a acercar a mi familia te juro por la navidad que no vives para contarlo" luego de esto se dio la vuelta y tomo la mano de Peter dirigiéndose devuelta a su hogar con Suecia siguiéndoles de cerca.

Al llegar a casa Tino le dijo al menor de los tres que se fuera a dar un baño para relajarse, que luego le llevaría ropa suave y limpia. Ahí fue cuando Peter se dio cuenta de lo sucio que estaba y que sus ropas estaban igual que él, así que hizo caso y fue corriendo al baño, el finlandés fue caminando tras él dejando la ropa en la habitación del menor.

Tino fue a la cocina y comenzó los preparativos para la cena, cuando sintió la presencia de Suecia detrás de sí.

-porq' ll'ras T'no- pregunto el sueco abrasándolo por la espalda.

-es que… soy feliz Su-san por fin nuestro pequeño está con nosotros.

Luego de la cena Peter les pidió a sus padres dormir con ellos, no se pudieron negar y al fin Peter se sintió seguro, al estar en brazos de su "madre"

El tiempo siguió pasando y hoy era el cumpleaños de Peter, Tino se dirigía a la habitación de su hijo con una bandeja que contenía un gran desayuno, esta escena se le hizo muy familiar y eso lo entristeció. Cuando llego a la puerta del menor la abrió lentamente, encontrando a su hijo dormido en la cama dejo la bandeja en la mesita de luz y sacudió levemente al menor hasta despertarlo. Una vez que Peter se sentó en la cama Tino hizo lo mismo, tomo la bandeja y desayunaron juntos.

Al llegar el medio día Suecia entro a la habitación con una caja en manos, la coloco en el regazo de su hijo el cual impaciente lo abrió, encontrado a una perrita blanca como la nieve y muy peluda.

-mamá ¿cómo la llamamos?

-mmm….. Déjame ver – Finlandia se quedó unos segundos pensativo- que te parece Hanatamago.

Peter sonrió enormemente - ¡sí! Me parece perfecto.

Suecia observaba como su "esposa" e hijo jugaban con la perrita en la cama, se sentía feliz pues su familia volvía a estar completa.

bueno no me gusta como me quedo el final pero bueno quedo decente despues de haber perdido todo lo que escribi espero que les aya gustado :)


End file.
